The invention relates to a process for converting .gamma.-butyrolactone into tetrahydrofuran by treating the lactone with hydrogen in the presence of a cobalt-copper chromite catalyst.
Various methods are known for the preparation of tetrahydrofuran as, for example, dehydrating tetramethyleneglycol or hydrogenating furan. More recent methods involve hydrotreating a dicarboxylic acid or a dicarboxylic acid anhydride and converting to tetrahydrofuran via the intermediate .gamma.-butyrolactone. Likewise, .gamma.-butyrolactone can itself be used as the starting material. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,067 tetrahydrofuran is produced by the hydrogenolysis of butyrolactone in the presence of a supported platinum metal catalyst or a transition metal catalyst where the metal has an atomic number from 21 to 30. However, the results obtained employing these catalytic materials were unsatisfactory in that high conversions and high selectivity were not simultaneously achieved.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process for converting .gamma.-butyrolactone to tetrahydrofuran in high yields.
Another object of this invention is to provide a selective process for converting .gamma.-butyrolactone to tetrahydrofuran.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a new catalyst for converting .gamma.-butyrolactone to tetrahydrofuran.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from a reading of the following detailed description and examples.